User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/New Changes and Policies
Hello all, Today the Administration is here to announce the following new changes: *Stricter Policies *Addition of Forums *New Rollback Responsibility *New Inactive Admin Policy *New Rule I am excited about many of thes enew changes to our aite and can not wait to see where we go on from now. These changes will improve our site and continue to help our site thrive. So let us start of with the first of things. Stricter Policies Yes. We are getting much stricter with things. We are now on PPW 2.0, where we take no bull. So allow me to elaborate. Oftenly you will find user harassment is given many warnings oftenly I find 3 or more warnings. This is changing. We are asking only once now. 1 Warning. We are not going to reason anymore seeing as this has never done much good but fired up more drama. Alot of us here have been here for years! And we all know the rules so well so we should know how to behave ourselves. We ar eno longer going to give you 5 warnings or reason with you before striking, kicking, or banning you. We are not putting it up with it. So we will no wbe issuing strikes and bans much quicker and with les shesitation because strikes are warnings, just alot harsher. Addition of Forums Yep. Forums. Hi. The new. The modernish. Ye sit is here. Forums is now officially intialized and will host The Seven Seas Court, All RP Councils, and a few other things yet to be discussed. Forums will bring in a new era to our place with more organization and less pages to keep track of. Forums will help us over the long haul and help us more than our previous system. New Rollback Responsibility Yep. Forums is not only bringing more organization but it is bringing Rollbacks a new Responsibility: Forum Moderation. Rollbacks are now responsible for moderating the Forum Threads and make sure user sbehave in Forums and will further prepare a Rollback for Chat Mod and eventually Admin rights and responsibilities. Forums has a few boards so ther eis plenty to watch, but at least in one place rather than many. New Inactive Admin Policy We all saw it coming. Truly. The following is subject to change but as of now is the current new policy for Inactive Admins: If an Admin goes inactive they must leave a notification of their leave of absence otherwise the following applies: An Admin's Inactivity of 1 + Month is defined as follows *Have not edited significantly and/or carried out Administrative Tasks *Do not leave a notification of absence After a 1 Month Time span the following will happen: *Notification of Inactivity after 1 Month *A 2nd Notification of Inactivity after 1 week of the first *Demotion after 1 Week of the 2nd Notification due to inactivity It is simple and prevents what our site experienced the past few months of lack of Admins. New Rule "You are not to speak of hacking, or show a user show to hack unless they give you consent in their Private Messages. Any talk of hacking the game will result in action taken against you." Yep. Cant do it anymore. As much as I find it hilarious when G beats the crap out of something, you cant talk about it no longer. We feel this is one of many reasons new users turn away our wiki and do not feel welcome with such discussion of things. These changes are coming into affect immediately. Regards, ReyesDe Ponies 04:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) If I left anything out Admins, please do say so and I will be sure to add it so this is known to all. Category:Blog posts